Boston
by The Boulevard's Belle
Summary: "She said, 'I think I'll go to Boston, I think I'll start a new life..." But what if he didn't want her to leave? Ariadne/Arthur.  Some what of a Songfic. Oneshot. Post movie. Rated T for language. Review appreciated.


**A/N: Hey there. (: I just saw Inception last night, and from the minute Ariadne and Arthur kissed, I knew I'd **_**have**_** to write a fic about them. XD So much for having a life, eh?**

**B to the dubs (AKA btw.), this story is post movie. Assume that Cobb and Saito DID come back, but I honestly have no idea what the hell happened with that damn top. There's so many good reasons to support both sides. :/ **

**This oneshot is lightly (LIGHTLY) based on the song "Boston" by Augustana. If you haven't listened to it, please do. It's stunning.**

**Please excuse any and all mistakes. I am not on my own computer, and it does not have microsoft word. It had WordPerfect. Plus, this is indeed un beta'd. This was also written late at night, no less. XD**

**Disclaimer! I do not own **_**Inception**_** or it's amazing characters. Nor do I own "Boston" by Augustana. So... don't sue me. (:**

**

* * *

**

"Where will you go?" A young polished man asks a not so polished young woman in LAX airport one afternoon as they wait for their baggage to arrive. She glances up at him with narrowed chocolate eyes. Deep down, she's excited he cares, but they are co-workers, not friends... or lovers.

He smiles at her.

_Damn. _

"Uh... I uh... Not sure yet." The young woman, Ariadne, sputters. She darts her eyes to her baggage that is now coming around the baggage claim machine. She hates that he makes her act this way. But then again, it's not his fault his so damn _sexy._ The young man, Arthur, smirks.. His mind wanders to the many hints that Eames, another co-worker, had dropped about Ariadne and Arthur's relationship.

"_Would you stop flirting already? We have work to do."_

"_Why don't you ask your bloody girlfriend for help_? _I'm busy!"_

"_Watching her again?" "Do I watch her _that_ much?" "...Yup."_

Ariadne notices his far off expression and his groofy grin wit h ease. "Arthur?"

"Mm?"

"Boston. I think I'll go to Boston." She blurts, immediately covering her mouth with her hand.

_What the hell?_ She wonders inwardly. _Boston? Where'd _that _come from_?

He raises his eyebrows in both confusion and amusement.

Just then, Ariadne's baggage rolls around. She silently thanks the lord for buying her some time.

She leans over to retrieve the tattered duffel, but Arthur grabs her upper arm lightly, stopping any further action, including Ariadne's breathing.

"Let me get that for you." He says casually. Ariadne stands upwards awkwardly while he hauls the bag off the metallic surface. It makes a small triumphant thud once it hits the harsh airport carpet.

Ariadne's wraps her hand around the bag's rough handle and tries to pull the luggage upwards, but fails miserably. Blushing under the curls that now cover her face, she watches Arthur pick up the bag for her and feels childish. She's twenty-two, not fifteen.

"I had it, you know." She manages.

He grins, and she has lost again. "I'm sure." He chuckles.

"You don't have to carry it."

"Oh, but I do, and I will."

Defeated, Ariadne allowed him to carry both her things and his.

"So, Boston, huh?" He says as they walk forwards. Of course they have no idea where they're going. Neither knows how much the other enjoys their presence. Thus, they keep moving.

"Yeah. Boston. Yeah." She mumbles, her voice dripping with regret. She rues ever opening her mouth; Ariadne can never the say the right thing around Arthur. She often wonders why Arthur still talks to her.

"That's far from Paris," He whispers. "I wish you didn't have to go so far."

"I won't leave right away. I mean, I might as well finish my semester."

"Good."

"Yup."

Silence. Arthur takes this moment to consider his options. Hell, Ariadne is _leaving_. He's got to do something! He could A: Go to Boston with her, or B: Live his life in Paris without her, or even C: Convince her to stay in Paris with him.

He decides it was either A or C.

But then he remembers why their in LAX Airport in the first place. _Cobb. God dammit._

It has to plan C. Not only does Arthur need Ariadne, the team needs her as well.

"Are you sure? About Boston?" He asks, maneuvering around a howling toddler in a stroller swiftly. He's never liked kids. They're so... messy.

"Not really," Ariadne says before quickly adding an after thought. "If Cobb needs me, I could stay here."

But that's the thing. You never know with Cobb. He could need her now, or need her in two years. Is waiting around _really_ worth it?

"There's always that possibility." Arthur sighs. Why is _Cobb_ the reason to stay?

"What about you?" Ariadne looks at him, but he keeps his hazel eyes focused forwards in agitation. She tries to ignore that.

"What about me?"

"Will... Will you be alright?"

"I don't need you to survive, Ariadne."

_Yes! Yes I do! _He screams at himself. So much for convincing her to stay.

She winces. She physically winces. How could Arthur say something like that? He had always been polite (in an irresistibly sexy kind of way) to Ariadne. What was going on here? She doesn't care. She isn't going to waste her time if he would be like _this_.

"I guess I ought to be leaving then. The plane to Boston leaves soon. My bag?"

Arthur obliges, but begs, "Ariadne, please, don't leave us."

She turns on one heel and walks the other direction, nearly tripping over the toddler that Arthur avoided. Normally, he'd smile and offer to help, but he knew she wouldn't accept. And Arthur would never do anything that Ariadne didn't approve of.

"Ariadne! Don't leave!" He cries out desperately.

She turns around. Arthur breathes again.

"Why should I?" She drops the bag and crosses her arms: A challenge.

"Because... I can't do this without you. I can't work without you being there."

"You did it before-"

"That's right. _Before_ you came into my life. And if you'd give me the chance, I'd love to be a in your's. Forever. So, just stay here."

For the love of all things that dream, how did he do that?

How did Arthur, the elegant point man, make Ariadne, the confident architect, change her mind?

Why did the not so polished young woman wrap her arms around the polished young man's neck and promise to stay with him forever?

Why did they some how make their way to Boston?

That, my dear reader, is a mystery even Cobb couldn't conquer.


End file.
